


Parabadumbasses

by WarmthOfRain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Best Friends, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Clalec BroTP - Freeform, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Clizzy - Freeform, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Shenanigans, F/F, Gay Alec Lightwood, Gift Fic, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Lesbian Clary Fray, M/M, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmthOfRain/pseuds/WarmthOfRain
Summary: “Parabatais don’t count, dumbass.” Clary says mournfully, raising her shot glass again, this time concentrating even harder to clink it with Alec.“Do vows mean nothing to you, Red? For whither thou goest, I will go-”Clary snatches Alec’s shot from his shaky hand, “And your drinks shall be my drinks if thou be so sloweth.” and she downs Alec’s first, taking hers with a smug smile on her face.“You’re so insufferable,” Alec says almost fondly and Clary laughs, nudging him on the barstool.//A parabatai Clalec brotp fic with a side of Malec, because honestly, when have you ever not seen me write Malec? Oh, and there's Clizzy in here, too, so there's that.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray & Maia Roberts, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Parabadumbasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DAIOSTIEL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/gifts).



> This is a fic that I wrote for my best friend. Ash. I can't believe it's your bday soon and yet you're still the same annoying kid as ever. smh. Anyways, this is for you, I don't really know if you're going to like it but on the offchance that you won't, I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you. If you DO like it, some happy tears would be nice. I've earned it. 
> 
> love u <3
> 
> PS! There are parts here that came from Ash's headcanons that xe put on instagram, so check them out. Parabatai Clalec, let's GO!

“Here’s to being miserable and lonely little shit’s on Valentine’s day.” 

The liquid in Clary’s shot glass almost spills over and she makes a motion to catch the drops, which never fall, so she just looks comical, tongue out and a very concentrated ‘ _salvage the alcohol_ ’ expression on her face.

“You’re not alone, I’m literally right here.” Alec tells her, frowning at his own shot glass. He’s pretty sure he’s only had two before this one, but he can feel a slight buzz in his brain.

It’s making him mushy and frankly, the neon sign behind the bar resembles a pig dancing in a skirt more and more. 

“Parabatais don’t count, dumbass.” Clary says mournfully, raising her shot glass again, this time concentrating even harder to clink it with Alec.

“Do vows mean nothing to you, Red? _For whither thou goest, I will go_ -”

Clary snatches Alec’s shot from his shaky hand, “And your drinks shall be my drinks if thou be so sloweth.” and she downs Alec’s first, taking hers with a smug smile on her face.

“You’re so insufferable,” Alec says almost fondly and Clary laughs, nudging him on the barstool. 

“You’re just mad that you didn’t get to know what a Blowjob is.” she winks and even though Alec _knows_ , for Raziel’s sake, that she’s talking about the _name_ of the shot, his ears still burn.

“I don’t need a drink to know that,” apparently drunk Alec is without a filter and Clary scrunches up her nose in disgust.

“Ew. Maia! Come save me, you gorgeous soul!” she waves her red hair around, almost falling off the stool in an effort to beckon the werewolf girl over and Alec’s hand goes to Clary’s lower back to steady her.

Even slightly drunk he still has the cautionary skill set needed to take care of his slightly drunker parabatai. 

Maia comes over, throwing the towel right over her shoulder and leans onto the counter, brown skin almost glowing under the lamp light. If Alec thinks she’s pretty, Clary must be _marveling_ in the sight.

As if announcing Alec’s thoughts, Clary lets out a “ _Aleeeeec_ , she’s so pretty.” 

Alec snorts and Maia gives Clary her best smile and then whips out a glass, filling it with water.

“But Izzy is so much prettier. Sorry, Maia.” Clary says mournfully.

“Don’t worry, I’ll live.” Maia smirks, giving her the glass. “Drink up you two, if you still want alcohol.”

Maia’s ‘ _always drink water between shots_ ’ policy has worked well in the past and Alec is not about to say no to it now. Besides, it’s Valentine's day. They are here to drink and complain about being alone and sad. Drinks are almost a necessity. 

Clary drains the glass obediently, places it down again and while Maia fills it for Alec, Clary wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand and Alec rolls his eyes.

“Clary, you dumbass. You put on lipstick.” 

Clary’s eyes widen. “Oh, right, I did.” she says, almost as if she doesn’t believe it and then nearly falls over when she tries to stand up on the bar stool, legs supported by the wooden beams, and sneaks a glance at herself in the mirror behind Maia and the bar.

“It’s ruined.” she says now, as if something terrible has happened and disappointment flows into Alec through their bond.

He sighs, drains his glass and says, a little louder than necessary, “Maia, two more blowjobs.” 

“Favorite?” Maia asks, eyebrow raising, smirk in place and Alec rolls his eyes, even though his cheeks flare up. 

“Haa-haa,” he replies, sarcastically, but to Clary he says, “It didn’t suit you anyways. That’s more of an Isabelle thing.” 

As expected, Clary perks up at the mention of Alec’s sister. 

“I know, right? I mean, she’s so fucking hot…” 

“Red, that's my sister. I don’t want to hear this.” Alec groans, when Maia places two shots before them.

Alec nods in thanks and Maia says “Have fun,” before leaving to serve another customer.

The Hunter’s Moon is packed this evening. Clearly they are not the only one’s wallowing in self-pity, but there are also some couples here and there, which is even worse to witness then the lonesome downworlders and shadowhunters alike, nursing their glasses of alcohol.

“Hey, you’ve been talking about Magnus every chance you get.” Clary accuses, sits up and her hand curls around the shot glass, painted-black nails around it gleaming under the light. She mocks Alec with a roll of eyes, “ _Magnus is sooooo pretty, he’s so good at magic, his eyes sparkle_ -”

“I did not say that.” Alec knocks back the shot and then swipes the one Clary’s holding. “But he does have sparkling eyes.” he muses, longing clear in his voice.

Clary snorts, but protests loudly when Alec drinks her shot as well.

“Tit for tat, Red.” 

“But you aren’t into that, are you?”

“Why are you like this?”

Clary laughs and Alec laughs, too, because most of their night has flown by like this. Pining over people they have got no chance with and making crude jokes, trying to trump grossing each other out. 

“You love me. I complete your sarcastic emo ensemble with a little flare and fun.” Clary says, so convinced, Alec doesn’t have the heart to say otherwise.

“You’re a dumbass.” he just repeats and shakes his head. 

“ _If aught but death part thee and me_. You’ve got to put up with this dumbass for a long time,” Clary says pointing to herself, victorious as well as proud and Alec beams at her. 

His parabatai smiles and waves Maia over, before she turns back to Alec. “I think you’d really have a chance with Magnus, you know. He always flirts with you. You’re so oblivious.”

She sighs dramatically.

Alec rolls his eyes. “Yeah, like you’re any better. Izzy’s been - and I can’t believe I’m talking to you about my sister - she’s been batting her eyelashes so hard at you, I’m amazed they haven’t fallen off.”

Maia clears her throat. “And what can I get my two best and chaotic customers?”

“Ooh,” Clary says now, like she’s had the most amazing idea, “We should have a cool nickname.”

“What, like Captain America and the Black Widow?”

“No, as a duo, you idiot.” Clary says, “And you’re Nat, by the way.”

“I’m a Steve, 100%”

“Sure, Mr. I always dress all black.”

“Hey, Parabadumbasses!” Maia gets their attention, snapping her fingers, “Mind ordering so I can keep doing my job?”

Clary and Alec exchange a look. “Eh, works for me.” Alec shrugs and Clary snorts. 

“Parabadumbasses. Could’ve been worse.” 

Maia shakes her head, cocktails already stirred before Alec could even open his mouth.

“Don’t worry, they’re not strong. You’re both such lightweights, Lightwood.”

Alec ignores her but Clary laughs, taking her glass and raising it to Maia. “To the most gorgeous bartender in America.”

“I’m flattered,” Maia says, rolling her eyes, but there’s a small smirk on her face. She leaves the two to clink their glasses together.

Just as Alec puts his down, a guy comes passing by. Alec can see this guy’s build - big, burly, a tattoo on his shoulder, bald - and when his eyes flash for a moment, Alec can deduct that he’s a werewolf.

“Hey, babygirl, what do you say spending your time with more masculine company?” the guy’s voice is unpleasant, to say the least, obviously trying for flirtatious but makes Alec want to vomit instead.

The werewolf’s hand curls around Clary’s arm and before she can say anything, Alec’s up from his stool and up in the guy’s face. 

Alec’s so fucking tall, that the guy has just a few inches on him. He’s broader though, but you know the saying - the bigger they are, the harder they fall…

“I’m gonna need you to back off.” Alec says calmly to the guy, eyes fixed on him. Clary’s watching up towards the dude in disgust, but when Alec delivers his line, her lips twitch in a smirk that she suppresses.

“Or what, pretty boy?” The man snarls, barking a laugh, “You gonna hurt me?” His tone is mocking and his eyes rolling in his head. The hand that was on Clary is now gone, but he’s still too close for comfort. 

Clary gags silently and Alec tries not to laugh.

“No,” he replies, again as calm as ever, hands going behind his back as if he’s observing the guy. “But she will.” He inclines his head towards his parabatai and the guy blinks.

That’s pretty much all he has time for because Clary stands up - she’s very tiny compared to the guy even on her ten inch heels - and with a precise movement twists the guys arm behind his back.

She’s straining it, that’s visually evident, but the groan the guy delivers is still music to Alec’s ears. 

“What the f-”

“Say the magic words, dude.” Clary says, smiling brightly now, arms holding the werewolf’s.

She’s always so much stronger than anyone, even Alec sometimes, gives her credit for.

The werewolves growls. 

“I’d do what she says. You don’t wanna lose an arm.” Alec says, sitting back into his stool, relaxed. 

When the guy glares and doesn’t respond, Clary pulls at his arm. There’s an audible crack and the werewolf howls in pain. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry!” he shouts and Clary releases his arm quickly. 

Alec tries not to laugh. 

“Crazy bitch,” the werewolf mumbles and Alec is about to stand and go after his retreating back, when Clary pushes him back to sit. 

“Not worth it, bro.” she says, patting his shoulder. “Thanks for defending my honor.”

Alec snorts. “You got that covered yourself, Red.”

“Yeah, and you knew I would.” Clary winks and gives him a small side hug. “Parabatais for life.”

“Are we just quoting any movie now?”

Claru laughs and sips her cocktail. “That sprain’s gonna hurt, though.” She says as an afterthought and there’s a small hint of pride there.

“Bet.” Alec tells her, smirking and sips his own drink. 

“Uh-oh.” Clary’s eyes widen suddenly and she’s looking towards the entrance, face in a full-blown panic now. 

Alec already dreads turning around, but questions anyway, “What?” 

“Fuck,” Clary whispers and Alec already knows, slowly turning.

Over the many people’s heads, he can see Magnus’ slim figure leaning onto the doorway, eyes roaming over the crowd, with Isabelle standing by his side, already talking to a Seelie there.

Magnus is wearing a loose looking red shirt, it looks like silk. It’s definitely silk, Alec thinks, as much as he knows Magnus. Those darker shade of pants, rolled up at the ankles, aren’t really doing anything good to Alec’s already scrambled brain either and he tries hard to take his eyes away from the warlock.

It’s basically impossible anyways, so he just lets himself get lost in Magnus.

The ring-cladded hand with gold bracelets attached to them moves to the black hair, embellished with golden strands. 

His cat-eyes flash for a moment as he lets them roam over the place, turning back into the yellowish-green in a second. 

Alec swallows and can feel Clary’s dread turn into a panic and then backpedal into excitement.

“Tone it down, dude.” he says and Clary slaps his arm.

“You tone it down,” she whispers, “I can practically feel you eye-fucking him.” 

“Ew,” Alec says, but Clary leans forward, perking up to see better.

“Need a hand, shorty?” Alec smirks and she glares at him.

“Fuck you, bitch.” she allows and then puts a hand on his shoulder to steady herself on the stool, rising up a little.

Izzy’s wearing her hair in a ponytail today, but it’s curly and a few strands are falling onto her face, where the smoky-eye and red lipstick give way to her signature look. 

Her dress is definitely shorter than Alec would allow, but then again, Izzy’s never really been the one to take clothing advice from someone who’s favorite color is black. 

The dress is a startling red, the golden zipper going all the way from top to bottom at the front. Her heels are even higher than Clary’s and she has the whip coiled around her wrist, a large silver ring on her index finger. 

Clary makes a small noise. “Okay, I’m feeling very underdressed.” 

“They always make us feel underdressed,” Alec mumbles sadly, sipping his drink. 

Clary stares down at her leather pants and the silver crop-top. She meddles with the necklaces around her neck and Alec can feel growing nervous, because he is himself experiencing the emotion but also because she is.

“We should go over,” Clary now muses out loud. 

Alec shakes his head. “Dude, no.” 

“We should!” Clary seems to gain confidence in Alec’s denial.

“Well, go ahead. I can’t form a coherent sentence when Magnus is out here looking like that. I’d rather sit here and not take my chances.”

Clary rolls her eyes and hits him in the shoulder, which doesn’t hurt one bit. “Alec, come on! Don’t be a pussy.”

Alec squints his eyes. “You really thought that’ll work?”

Clary bites into her lower lip and then sighs. “No, not really. Well, I’m going…”

Her voice trails off as she eyes Isabelle, who’s now laughing at something the Seelie said. Magnus is still leaning against the doorway, but is now speaking to a female vampire, who’s looking up towards him from the stairs.

“Go ahead. Play out your demise.” Alec says rather dramatically and Clary snorts.

She gets up, brushes off literally nothing on her shirt and pants and then messes with her hair a bit. 

“You look fine, Red.” Alec says, impatient, because if Clary goes over, maybe Magnus will know he’s here, because obviously Clary will tell them (only thing he can trust her to do) and maybe he’ll come over?

She beams, now with the face of a warrior on mission. 

“Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.” She says to him, tucking a strand behind her head.

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” Alec quotes back and Clary smirks, clapping his shoulder before she clicks off on her heels. 

The shoes she chose really do favor a drunk Clary, the heels of the black boots more supportive than whatever high-heels Izzy’s wearing. 

Alec eyes her until she is waving around her hands, animatedly talking to Izzy and also catching Magnus’ attention. 

As soon as Clary leans in, says something to Magnus and the warlock’s eyes go directly to Alec, the shadowhunter lowers his eyes to the bar.

Nope, he will not be making eye-contact or he might spontaneously combust. Why’d he think it was a good idea to come here? Out of all the bars, they chose the one that literally all of Shadow World frequently visit.

Alec is searching for Maia, praying that she’s free and can accompany him before Magnus can come over and wonder why Alec is sitting there, all alone.

But the werewolf girl, almost like feeling his eyes and his panic, turns, takes one look behind Alec and winks, mouthing ‘ _You got this_ ’ and gives him an ironic thumbs up.

Alec finds it very easy to flip her off after that.

Maia only delivers a laugh that travels the bar and she turns to a customer, ignoring Alec. 

“Alexander!” 

Magnus’ voice floats to him from very close and Alec certainly does not do a little jump, because nope, the warlock absolutely didn't startle him.

Alec braces himself and turns his body, finding Magnus sitting on the barstool right next to him, legs almost bumping together. He is leaning onto one of his elbows and has an amused look on his face.

“Oh, hi.” Alec says, the only words he can think of right now and trusts himself to say. 

Magnus’ eyes go down for a moment, then back up.

“Blowjob?”

Alec almost falls off the stools, his face going redder than it’s ever gone before.

And then, it actually does go redder, because Magnus smirks and points to his hands, which are holding a shot glass. 

The embarrassment flows through Alec like never before and a quick glance at Clary in the far distance tells him that she felt it, her body angled towards him and eyebrows raised in question. 

Alec does a little shake of the head and Clary’s eyes go back to Isabelle after confirmation that Alec’s okay.

“Um, yes, that’s what it’s called. At least, that’s what Maia says, anyways.” Alec replies, his voice strained. 

Looking at Magnus is like looking at fire - he can’t stop, but the burning sensation of wanting to touch it grows, but he knows that if he does, he’s just going to get scorched. 

Magnus smirks, clearly amused once more. His fingers move above his lip and his eyes don’t leave Alec. “Any good?”

“Um,” Alec says, eyes going towards the ceiling and praying that a Shax demon would magically fall through it on top of him, “Yes?”

Magnus laughs, light-hearted. “I’m just teasing you, Alec.”

Magnus’ eyes are sincere when he laughs and his hand touches Alec’s arm briefly. 

Alec ignores the thrill he feels and concentrates on Magnus’ words. He gives a stilted smile. “Right, I knew that.” He breathes, relieved.

“How have you been?” Magnus now asks and leans forward - and his perfume hits Alec in a cloud of musk, sandalwood and orange. 

“I’ve been very gay- I mean good,” He stutters and then cleares his throat and wills his beating heart to slow down, “Though gay means joyous too, so I suppose that’s also correct-”

Magnus snorts and stops him rambling, “I’m good with both.” He winks and Alec almost dies. “How’s the training going? With Jake and Sheridan?”

Alec squints his eyes. “Who?” 

Magnus makes a face and then waves a hand, “You know, the new reqruites you told me about last week. The cocky fake-blonde and the awkward teenager.” 

Alec actually laughs at this, from the heart, and feels tons lighter. This is a topic he can talk about. Work. Shadowhunting business.

“You mean Jace and Simon?” he corrects, amused. 

Magnus shrugs. “You can’t expect me to remember random shadowhunter names, especially when your name runs around my mind all day.” 

Alec chokes on his drink and coughs embarrassingly loud. He could almost hear Clary say ‘ _Get it together, man!_ ’. 

But really, who even says stuff like that?

Then again, Magnus is anything but ordinary. And Alec likes that. He likes it very much.

He tries to focus more on the first question Magnus had. “Um, right-” he starts and Magnus gives him a very flirtatious smile so Alec eyes his glass, “They’re alright. I mean, I did discover I can’t train them together because they keep trying to have sex in front of me, so I split their training hours.”

Magnus laughs at this, head falling back. He looks gorgeous. “Who would’ve known that blondie could actually be sufferable to someone.”

“You literally talked to him for like 5 minutes,” Alec replies, stunned.

“I know a lost cause when I see one.” Magnus waves him off and Alec can’t help but snort.

Maia comes up and greets the warlock overflowingly. “Look what the cat dragged in! Magnus Bane. To what do I owe this immense pleasure?”

Magnus smiles at her but his eyes are apologetic, as is his response, “I’ve been busy, darling. I’m sorry for leaving you to deal with the less favorable customers. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I need a venue for Chairman's birthday.”

Maia makes a contemplating face. “I don’t do well with cats but sure, if you pay double.”

Magnus crosses his heart, “Promise.”

“What can I get ya?” Maia asks, clearly pleased and Magnus leans over the counter to give her a hug, which she returns. 

“A martini, if you will, dear. And Alec will have a gin&tonic.” Magnus decides for the shadowhunter and Alec can’t complain. 

It’s actually one of the cocktails he can drink without cringing.

“So,” Magnus turns back towards Alec again and the shadowhunter can’t keep his eyes off, not even when Maia comes and sets the drink in front of them, probably giving them a smug look, but Alec couldn’t care less, “What are you and Clary doing here? On Valentine’s day, no less?”

Alec internally cringes, but then raises a brow. “Not all of us have dates on Valentine’s day. Which is why Clary and I basically reinvented Valentine’s as Parabatai’s day.”

Magnus gives him a smile, it’s secretive and not at all offended by Alec’s slightly challenging tone.

“I believe you have to count me as well as your dear sister Isabelle as the people with, as you said, no dates.” 

Alec eyes him, now suspicious, even though his treacherous heart is clearly giving him away. Not that Magnus could hear it. Can he?

“Sure,” He says, as sarcastic as ever and Magnus chuckles, when Alec turns to sip his drink.

It tastes tons better than the shot they’d drunk before.

“Alexander, why do you think Izzy and I are at this bar, on Valentine’s day?”

Alec shrugs. He eyes his glass, his mind thrumming. Literally. There’s so much going through his mind, some thoughts his own and some induced by the feelings flowing trough his parabatai, which is a fucking nuisance.

“We’re here,” Magnus starts and Alec looks up, because Magnus’ voice is so clear and insistent, that he just has to, “Because we hoped to see the people we would rather spend the night with.” 

Alec eyes him and Magnus’ eyes don’t lie, even if his smile is flirtatious. His eyes are sincere, just like when he was talking to Maia. And Alec feels himself blush and shyly smile back.

“Um, does that mean you wanted to see me?” He double checks because Magnus is always speaking in riddles and also, he’s too drunk to decipher hidden meanings.

Magnus laughs at that and turns, his knees bumping against Alec’s and the shadowhunter beams at him.

“You stupid nephilim,” the warlock now says but his mouth is curled into a sweet smile, even as he’s shaking his head slightly, that Alec can’t possibly be mad at what should probably count as an insult, “Why else am I here?”

Alec feels his chest hurt at the words, especially because Magnus’ golden-green eyes are steadily fixed on him, like he’s trying to take an x-ray of Alec.

He wouldn’t have figured Clary to be right. Magnus is so out of his league. But looks like Alec has, once again, underestimated his parabatais intuition. 

He owes Clary a trip to the best taco place in town. 

“Um,” Alec opens his mouth but then closes it, not really sure what to say to that. 

Magnus leans forward, an amused smirk now in place. He raises his brow, as if waiting for a counter, but Alec just stares stupidly. 

He’s half-made up his mind to just blurt out that Magnus looks beautiful, but thankfully, they’re interrupted.

“Alec, my dearest brother!” Izzy says, her presence made known by the flowery perfume cloud that surrounds her, Clary right there next to her, eyes on Isabelle like she’s hung the moon or something.

Alec sways a little on his stool, waving. “Hey, Iz.”

“Are you drunk?” Isabelle laughs. 

Alec touches his nose. “Nope,” He says, when he succeeds. “You go,” He then says to Clary.

The redhead does it too and then they high-five sloppily. 

“You’re both so weird. That’s not even a good sobriety test.” Isabelle laughs, brown eyes warm on Clary.   
She blushes under her gaze and Alec rolls his eyes. 

He focuses back on Magnus, which is harder than he’d imagined, and finds the sight much better. 

The warlock’s hand goes to Alec’s knee and he almost jumps at the contact. “Alexander, are you okay?”

“Fine,” Alec confirms.

Clary shuffles between them effectively, thanks to her small figure, and beckons Maia over. “Water, bestie.”

Maia snorts but obliges and Clary gives the glass to Alec with no hesitation. 

“Thanks, Red.” Alec says, gulping it all down in one go.

It goes from there, as it always does.

He and Clary act like complete disasters in front of their crushes, they sing karaoke (well, Izzy and Magnus do and Clary and Alec just stare from the sidelines) and manage not to get shitfaced.

But they’re close.

Which is why, when Clary goes to the bathroom and Isabelle goes to talk to a vampire she knows, Alec completely fucks it up.

They’re sitting at the bar again and Magnus’ knees are bumping against Alec’s again and for some reason, it’s hard to concentrate like that.

“Alec,” Magnus is asking him and Alec hears a faint buzzing in his ears. He’s half-tempted to wave a hand to get rid of the bee. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Alec nods and actually manages to smile at the warlock. 

Magnus laughs and then smiles at him, too. “Okay. How do you feel about us?”

Alec stops to think. “Good, too.” He settles on that, the safest bet. 

Magnus’ eyes are piercing him. He tilts his head, his hand sneaking to support Alec as he slightly sways on the stool. His hand is burning through the shirt on Alec’s lower back. 

“I feel good about us, too.”

It’s funny, Alec thinks, because they’ve only seen each other a few times. Isabelle and Clary have been best friends for so long, but Magnus only came around a few months ago. And there’s never really been no reason for them to meet, seeing as Isabelle’s crowd really isn’t Alec’s and whenever he hangs out with Clary and Izzy, it’s just them three.

“That’s good.” Alec says stupidly and Magnus laughs.

“So, I was wondering. Tomorrow, when you’re much more sober and me as well,” Magnus starts but he’s leaning close and Alec’s brain short-circuits when he feels Magnus breath on his jawline. 

How did he even get there?

“Maybe we could go for a walk? In the park?”

And Alec panics. He panics more than he probably should, but almost on automatic, he says “I have training with Clary.”

Magnus’ face falls a bit, but he nods almost in an instant, leaning back. Alec misses the warmth. 

“Oh, right. Of course.” Magnus says and it’s truly sincere. Alec feels like an ass, but his drunk mind is spinning.

The little men in charge of the filing cabinets in his brain are having a wild ‘ _everything must go_ ’ burning party. Alec can’t locate the file he needs to talk to someone so gorgeous as Magnus.

“Wait, I-”Alec slurs a little but his hand successfully closes around Magnus arm to prevent him from pulling too far. 

He breathes in. “Ask me again.” Alec says.

Magnus seems intrigued and also confused. “What?”

“Ask me again. I wasn’t- Ask me again.” Alec says, determined that this is the only line he can come up with right now and when Magnus complies, all will be well again.

The warlock’s gleaming eyes flash golden for a moment and Alec almost, almost lets out a small noise when Magnus leans forward, his eyes on Alec and hand going to his thigh. 

And moves up and Alec’s breath hitches.

And then Magnus holds up Alec’s phone with a smirk, waving it. “What’s your password?”

That’s not the question, nor is Alec functioning well enough to tell him the code, but somehow this is what does come out of his mouth. 

Magnus sends a text and then puts the phone on the counter beside them. 

Then he stares at Alec, his mouth quirked up in a smile and his eyes burning. He exhales. “Maybe I will.” he says in reply to Alec and then raises his eyes.

“I think maybe you should help your parabatai home?” 

Clary is staggering back towards them, with Isabelle supporting her and as Clary dopily smiles at Izzy and says things like ‘ _you’re so pretty_ ’, Alec feels himself sobering up.

This is just embarrassing. 

But he looks back at Magnus when they stand and Magnus, taking a step towards him, without a warning, places a kiss on Alec’s cheek. 

Alec’s eyes widen, staring at Magnus and his cheek burns even after Magnus has turned with a “See you, Alexander”, and taken Isabelle towards the dance floor.

“Alec, we did awesome!” Clary exclaims when Alec is dragging her outside and towards the sidewalk. It’s probably gonna be a good thing, walking in fresh air towards the Institute. Sobering them up.

“I think you mispronounced ‘fucked up royally’. Magnus is never gonna text me.” Alec mourns, kicking a pebble and missing completely, wavering, while Clary hops onto the sidewalk and then immediately staggers off. 

“You’re such a buzzkill. Iz likes me.” 

Alec swirls around too fast, making his head spin, staring at his parabatai. “Wait, she said that?”

“She said I was cute.” Clary yells, hands going towards the sky and her eyes at least trying to focus on Alec.

“That’s great!” Alec tells her drunkenly, and then scrunches his nose. “Gross though. That’s my sister.”

Clary makes a weird face. “Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. Hey, did you see Magnus? He was there, too.” 

Alec nods. “Yeah, he was. Do you think he’ll text?”

“Of course he will!” Clary says, enthusiastically, then thinks for a bit. “Wait, why?”

They make it to the Institute, both sobering up and Clary now gotten the pieced-together story of why Magnus should be texting Alec.

As soon as they get to Alec’s room, Clary turns and runs out.

Alec stands in the middle of the room, feels the shivers through their bond and sighs, staring up at the ceiling. 

With a defeated look, he goes right after Clary and finds her kneeling in front of the toilet, as expected. 

He takes the scrunchie from his back-pocket, the one he always carries with him, and ties her red hair, while she empties her stomach into the toilet. 

He rubs her back, until she’s just heaving nothing but air, and then forces her to drink water. 

When they get back into Alec’s room, Clary flops down on the bed, mumbling something. 

“Hm?” Alec asks, his eyes still glued to the phone.

“I said, he’ll text. Okay?”

Clary raises her head, hair falling out of the messy bun Alec had made, her make-up runny and all messed up, face pale. 

She looks like shit and Alec tells her so.

“Gee, thanks.” she rolls her eyes, turning to flop on her back. “Though I feel a lot more sober.” 

“Good,” Alec says, feeling the same himself and nudging her legs with his own. “Get up, go wash and then sleep.”

Clary grumbles, but eventually gets up, while Alec finds her another blanket and pillows in his cupboard. 

When she comes back, Alec leaves his phone on the nightstand and goes to shower himself.

When he gets back, he can feel the content radiating from Clary and finds the redhead almost buried in the fluffy blanket, provided by Alec and one of his hoodies on her beneath it.

Alec rolls his eyes, taking his own blanket and scooting her further. “Move over, Red.”

Clary complains vocally, but does so and Alec picks up his phone.

“Tonight was a disaster,” Clary sighs and Alec hums in agreement, burrowing in his blanket and staring at his blank screen on the phone.

Magnus still hasn’t asked him.

“I bet Isabelle doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore.” Clary groans, holding her head, “I don’t even remember what I said to her.”

“Something along the lines of ‘ _Not even Aphrodite can compare to your beauty because damn, girl._ ’”

“Please, no.” Clary says, lifting the blanket to cover her face, mortified. 

Alec rolls his eyes, still staring at the screen.

“He’ll text. Put it away, Alec.” Clary says, chastising now and Alec grumbles.

“He won’t.” He replies but puts it away anyways. “How did we get so drunk?” Alec says in a regretful tone.

“Dude, I don’t know. I think it was the blowjobs.” Clary says, now closing her eyes as she curls up. 

“Maia spiked us, bet.”

“Hmmm,” Clary hums, yawning then. “I’m never trusting her again. No matter how pretty her skin looks.”

Alec snorts. 

He peers at his phone.

“Alec,” Clary now says, serious. Her eyes are on the ceiling and so are Alec’s, when she talks. “He’ll text. Magnus likes you. What’s not to like? Trust me, the way he acts around you, I’m surprised he didn’t ask for your number sooner.”

Alec closes his eyes, a small smile spreading over his features. “I don’t know. I was so drunk, I made a complete fool of myself.”

“He’ll text. I guarantee it.” Clary says, her voice soft and sleepy.

“I don’t know.” Alec repeats. Then, he says “I mean, he did seem to be there because he wanted to see me.”

A hum from Clary.

“And like,” Alec goes on, “He wouldn’t have taken my number if he wasn’t going to text, right?”

There’s silence and when Alec looks over, Clary’s heavy but peaceful breaths are the only thing heard in the room. 

Alec smiles at her and reaches over to turn off the lamp. Just as his phone lights up with a text.

_You wanted me to ask again. You’re lucky you’re so cute ;) Park, tomorrow? - Magnus_

Alec tries to stifle his chuckle and looks over to Clary. 

He shakes his head. And texts back.

_2 p.m work for you? :)_

He puts the phone away, butterflies still going round in his stomach and turns off the lamp.

“Night, Red.” He whispers in the dark to his parabatai.

Judging by the way Clary’s out like a light, she’ll have a mean hangover tomorrow.

And since Alec is bound to have one too, their bond making it even worse, he does not await the morning.

But the text keeps him smiling, until he falls asleep, a calm washing over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, my fellow Yees and Haws!
> 
> Yes, I'm back. Sort of. Blame Ash and their birthday for that. If you liked this, leave me a comment or a kudos, ty ty. You can also find me on:  
> Instagram: warmthofrain  
> Twitter: rain_warmth  
> Wattpad: WarmthOfRain  
> Tumblr: malecbaby
> 
> Adios, bitches. xx


End file.
